Detection of circulating tumor cells (CTCs) using immunomagnetic EpCAM-based methods have been conceptually accepted as a &#8213;liquid tumor biopsy&#8214;. However, these methods have limited recovery of CTCs for molecular profiling applications. We developed a continuous flow dielectrophoresis (DEP) technology, ApoStream, for antibody-independent capture of CTCs, with improved recovery across multiple cancer types and preserved viability for downstream characterization. Developing the ApoStream system as a small, low cost, point of care (POC) instrument is an ideal application enabling placement of instruments at multiple sites in close proximity to where blood is routinely collected to minimize time between collection and processing. After ApoStream processing, the enriched sample can be fixed or frozen and sent to central laboratories for molecular analysis. Under this Phase II contract, we plan to develop methods and features to improve overall usability of the instrument in a POC setting. The primary areas of focus include developing a means to simplify blood preprocessing, development of automated instrument QC methods, development of modules that interface with the output of the ApoStream system and development/feasibility demonstration of at least 1 established diagnostic biomarker with CTCs isolated by ApoStream.